


Choices

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Demon!Jo, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning of Bobby's death, Jo really needs a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a drabble written based on my Demon!Jo roleplaying account on Tumblr, badassblondehunter.  
> Written for scotchandgunpowder on Tumblr.

Jo and Dean didn’t really deal with feelings like normal people. Dean always tried to push them away, or deep down inside of him where they couldn’t hurt him. Jo had issues feeling the good things, and her negative emotions were intensified, so she tried her best to ignore them or not feel them at all.

After the talk about Bobby, needless to say they had gotten pretty smashed. The one pack of beer hadn’t been enough to get Jo drunk, so she had teleported out and gotten some more. It had only taken her a couple of minutes but by time she came back Dean was wasted.

Jo didn’t doubt for one second that this wasn’t the first time since Bobby’s death that he had gotten drunk. She kicked off her shoes and climbed back onto the bed, her back to the headboard and leaning into Dean. She opened another beer, handed it to him, and then got started on making her feelings go away.

“Jo, I missed you.” Dean’s speech was slurred but she could still make out the words.

She rolled her head up from the spot on his shoulder to look up at him, playing with the empty bottle in her hand. “So you told me.”

The hunter reached down and put his hand on top of her own, stopping her movement. “No, I really missed you. You don’t know how upset I was when you died. And it was all my fault…”

Jo sat up and took one of her hands out from under Dean’s, putting it up to his face to move his head towards her. “It wasn’t your fault, Dean. My choice.”

He shook his head and opened his mouth to respond, but she didn’t let him, moving in and covering his lips with her own. After a moment she pulled away, looking him in the eyes, and suddenly she was sober again.

“Not everything is your fault. And my death definitely isn’t.”


End file.
